A Passionate Evening
by DaemonicKitten
Summary: Just a one-shot between Alistair and the female Warden. No names involved, you can use your imagination. A shameless, and hopefully classy lemon piece. My first Dragon Age piece, please be kind.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Note** : I haven't ready many Dragon Age fanfictions, so forgive me if I end up repeating anything that's been done before.

**Summary** : A little piece from Alistair's point of view, about a time when he's caught off guard by one of his female companions. I usually change my character's name, so all I'm going to say is she's a human Grey Warden.

**Legend** :

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

**(Scene/POV Changes)**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"Bu-What are you-I-Uh..."

Her deft fingers worked at the catches in his armor, but hearing his clueless stammering, she blinked up at him with large green eyes. His own blue eyes were staring back, _very_ wide and alarmed. His jaw was working soundlessly. Slowly, a single eyebrow rose. "Alistair?"

"Uh..." He blinked, his eyes going to where her fingers had already more or less unhooked his chest plate, despite his clumsy attempts to stall her. "W-What are you doing?" He was normally a more confident man, and stammering generally wasn't in his nature, but with a woman who looked like _that_, was touching him like _this_... Well, it was safe to say her intent was ringing loudly in his mind, and he wasn't all that sure what to do about it.

"Alistair..." Her tone turned to a seductive purr and she straightened before him, giving him a look at her long lean body in the tiny night shift she wore. It fit her body snugly, enhancing her tiny waist and her womanly curves. The heat slowly simmering in his belly burst up into his cheeks as his eyes roamed her body freely, before he caught himself.

"This is wrong." He snagged her hands, stumbling away. "This is very, _very_ wrong!" He nearly tripped when his armor began to slip off, however. His mind flashed back to images of her graceful, sinuous moves as she fought Darkspawn. The armor was clunky on her, and hid her curve well.

It was entirely too disturbingly easy to forget she was a beautiful young woman under that tougher, rougher Grey Warden exterior. Even when she turned to him with those large doe eyes.

Alistair shook his head, breathing heavily as he clutched at his armor for dear life. _She called me to her room. I thought she just wanted to discuss battle plans!_ With the threat of the Blight growing ever more dire, he was certain that's all it was. Admittedly, he'd found himself glancing at her more often than really necessary, and almost always most concerned with her safety, but he never thought much of it.

Then again, being locked in a cell with her, in nothing but their underwear, was also a big turning point. There was no armor to hide her supple young body. There was no rough exterior when she first awoke, vulnerable and disoriented. It was just the beautiful young noblewoman who'd become a Grey Warden after her family had been betrayed and slaughtered by whom they thought to be a friend. It was just..._her_.

And he'd never seen anything so beautiful.

And sadly...there was no armor to hide what he _thought_ of seeing her in her armor, much to his chagrin. Luckily, she'd been too busy planning to notice. Or so he hoped, anyways.

There was a sigh, shaking him from his thoughts, and he glanced up sharply, stiffening -in more ways than one- as she stepped closer. He swallowed heavily, his heart fluttering wildly in his chest, which was rather embarrassing, considering he wasn't even _this_ nervous when facing surprisingly large hoards of Darkspawn, soldiers, and more. How did one woman cause such a stir? Once again, in every sense of the word.

Maybe...because he wanted her as much as the look in her eye screamed she wanted him.

"Is it really so wrong? Have I misread you so badly, Alistair?" Her voice was soft, imploring, and her eyes were deep, endless pools, glittering in the light of the candles. Her hips swayed with every step she took, until she once again pressed against his front.

His fingers went nerveless as he swallowed thickly and struggled to think. "I, uh..." Blinking, he jumped a little as she pulled his heavy armor from his frame, tossing it on a chair to their side. Then he jumped again, as she began on the lacings to his pants. "H-Hey!" He tried to grip her hands, but with nearly lightning fast reflexes and several giggles, she dodged every attempt, managing to get the front of his pants unlaced.

And much to his horror, they tented where they were now loosened, making it impossible to retighten them without a _great_ deal of discomfort. Not to mention, his reactions to her ministrations were now completely clear, and he felt his cheeks flush as her eyes locked unerringly on the bulge.

She tilted her head, her fingers dancing over the laces to his pants, across the tented opening and ghosting across peeks of sensitive flesh, causing Alistair to gasp sharply and jolt at the touch. "Very impressive." Her full lips curved up as she brushed her fingers gently across the front once more, and she glanced up to see Alistair's eyes slam shut, as he seemed to be concentrating. Finally, she paused. "Is this really so wrong, Alistair? Do you not want me?" Her expression softened, filling with doubt. "Was I wrong?"

The unexpected vulnerability had his eyes popping open again. They were unfocused for a split second, before focusing down on her. He could only gaze at her silently a long moment, but just as she was pulling back he cursed. "Aww, damn it!" Reaching out, he gripped her chin in one hand, wrapping the other around the small of her back, and pulling her to him.

He wanted this. There was no denying that. As he pressed his lips to hers, he thrilled at the feeling, at the taste. He was no virgin. He'd been with a woman before, but that was a long, _long_ time ago, and a rather awkward experience he'd much rather forget, thank you very much! This... This was perfect. Sweet, passionate; she was delicious against his mouth, tasting much like the piece of apple spice cake she'd eaten only moments before. His tongue pressed into her mouth, to duel hers, and he felt her smaller arms surrounding his neck.

They kissed deeply, passionately, and she pressed firmly against him. He could feel all her curves pressing against his body, and he gasped as her clothed groin pressed against his, causing the tent to slip up _just_ against that little juncture between her legs.

His own legs got shaky, as well as his breathing, and he could feel himself stiffen even more. Then he was moving. It took his lust-adled mind a long moment to realize he was being pushed backwards, but it all came rushing back as he fell. His back hit something soft, but his eyes locked on the woman before him as she leaned down, tugging on his shirt.

Long, dark hair fell inches past her shoulders, shining red in the candlelight and framing her fair, flawless face. Lips pouted as she worked the shirt up, and the neckline of her shift dropped dangerously low, drawing his eyes.

"Do I need to cut the shirt off?" Her lips turned up, and he tore his eyes from the swell of her firm breasts in order to think.

"No-What? Oh. _Oh!_" He sat up quickly, nearly butting heads with her, and shut his eyes as embarrassment stole through him and her giggles echoed through the room, causing him to open them again.

"Eager, are we?"

His head hung, until he felt her lips on his neck, and he groaned, tilting his head to the side. Another tug, and he raised his arms obligingly, making it easier for her to remove the shirt. Then she began raining kisses across his chest, occasionally swiping her tongue across a nipple -By the _Maker_ that felt good!- or down into his belly button, or around the edges of his muscles. The moan was impossible to ignore as the heat returned, tenfold, and he found his stomach muscles clenching with every touch.

His entire body screamed for her, and he fisted the sheets as her lips moved down to the lacings of the pants. Her tongue darted out, wrapping around laces and pulling them into her mouth, occasionally brushing against sensitive exposed skin, before she gripped the lace with her teeth and pulled it looser.

More skin slowly became exposed, and the heat burned his cheeks hotly. His body craved her tongue, and he gasped, breathing heavily as she continued to lick, clamp down, tug. Lick, clamp down, tug. Soon his pants barely covered any of his most intimate areas, and he was beginning to feel nervous.

As she sat back, grinning micheviously, his own eyes once again roamed her body, and he inhaled sharply. "Why do I suddenly feel a tad under dressed?"

A small peal of laughter shook her frame, causing her breasts to bounce enticingly. With a single, quick movement, she straddled his lap, her hot core pressed deliciously against his straining arousal. "It's better than that dress I was hoping to get you into."

Closing his eyes again, briefly, he groaned, but this time not in pleasure. "Oh, now _that_ thought is quite the mood killer." Some of the desire was melting out of him, as he was suddenly absconded with a mental image of parading around in a long, pink dress, completely with makeup and a wig. "Yes, and I think that about does it for me." He moved to get up, but froze, his fire returning with a fury as he watched her reach down and pull her shift over her head. "Or...maybe not."

There was no slow, sexy teasing, either. It was a simple, quick, graceful maneuvre and-Holy maker! She wasn't wearing anything beneath it!

If even possible, his eyes had widened more than he thought possible, and roamed every curve of her now fully revealed body. Oh, there had been days he'd found himself trying to imagine what she'd look like without clothes, like when she went to bathe, and he accidentally walked in on her. She had her back to him, and he turned immediately, but it was a nice, slender back, only only the barest scars from battle.

Or the time they were overwhelmed by drunk guards, and she and Leliana stood out front, stripping out of their armor with sensuous grins that had most of the guards too stupefied to blink, as the others worked themselves into strategic positions for striking. She'd lifted her shirt tantalizingly high, and the bottom swell of her breasts had even _him_ pausing, until Wynne snapped him out of it with the tiniest of lightning bolts to the ass.

But this... This was different.

This was imtimate. This was...just for him, and that idea excited him all the more. Suddenly, he leaned up, capturing her lips with his again, and pulled her to him. He felt the warm mounds pressing against his chest, and another, even warmer mound pressed against his own private areas. The kisses turned more heated, and he felt her hands on his pants, urging them down to where he could pull them off easily.

Soon, they were both naked. Naked, filled with passion, and _far_ to busy to be sidetracked by anything else. He rolled her over, pressing his naked body to hers and revelling in how perfect it felt. There was no awkwardness. There probably would be later...

That thought had him pausing. He pulled back and frowned at her. "This is going to be quite awkward later, isn't it? Things are going to be very weird."

She rolled her eyes, gripped the back of his head, and pulled him down for another kiss, silencing his concerns with her lips and tongue.

Who knew what tomorrow would bring, but for tonight, two Wardens were leaving dangers and worries behind them. Tonight, the two Wardens only had one thing on their minds.

Each other.

* * *

**Note** : I suck at lemons. I never intended this to be a full out lemon. Ending sucks, I know. This is my first fanfiction for Dragon Age, please do not hate me for it.

**Written** : July 26, 2010

Hope you like it.

Please R+R.

Thank you.

Tenshi


End file.
